The purposes of this study have been to assist the value of surgical staging in patients with apparently localized non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and to determine whether or not adjuvant chemotherapy will improve the treatment results in patients with localized non-Hodgkin's lymphomas who receive inital irradiation therapy. Patients with clinically localized stage I and II non-Hodgkin's lymphoma are subjected to a staging laparotomy, and following this evaluation, the patients found to have pathologic stages I and II disease are then randomized to receive either extended field irradiation alone or extended field irradiation followed by six courses of chemotherapy utilizing cytoxan, vincristine and prednisone. Twelve patients whose staging laparotomies were entirely negative have been randomized to radiation therapy with or without adjuvant chemotherapy to this time. Relapses have been seen in both study groups. Too few patients have been accrued at this time to determine the value of adjuvant chemotherapy in treating localized malignant lymphomas.